ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes
This is a AU idea where Walt Disney was the producer of the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' shorts. History (reserved for DonaldoC1997) Characters * = For all characters created for TV, who subsequently started to appear alongside their fellow Looney Tunes in other productions. *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Goofy Goof *Droopy *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner *Chip and Dale *Screwball Squirrel *Jerry Mouse *Tom Cat *Spike Bulldog *Tweety *Sylvester Pussycat *Barnyard Dawg *Woody Woodpecker *Chilly Willy *Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner *Henery Hawk *Butch Cat *Speedy Gonzales *Honest John & Gideon *Mr. Magoo *Screwball Squirrel *Wally Walrus *Andy Panda *Butch Dog *Lola Bunny *The Inspector *Clarabelle Cow *Pinky and the Brain* *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *The Pink Panther *Charlie Ant *The Blue Aardvark *Granny *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff* *Hello Nurse* *Thaddeus Plotz* *Pinky Panther* *Panky Panther* *Magica De Spell* *The Phantom Blot* *Peg Leg Pete *Flintheart Glomgold* *Marvin the Martian *K-9 *Buzz Buzzard *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *The Beagle Boys *Gabby Gator *Pepé Le Pew *Foghorn Leghorn *Max Goof* *Slappy Squirrel *Skippy Squirrel* *Gus Goose *Goodfeathers* *Rita and Runt* *Mindy and Buttons* *Chicken Boo* *Professor Ludwig Von Drake* *Minerva Mink* *Newt the Dog* *Flavio and Marita* *The Three Bears *Launchpad McQuack* *Bentina Beakley* *Chatta Panther* *Murfel Panther* *Rocko Panther* *Anney Panther* *Punkin Panther* *The Beagle Boys *Barney Bear *Beaky Buzzard *Horace Horsecollar *The Mime* *Marc Antony and Pussyfoot *Claude Cat *Three Little Pigs *Big Bad Wolf *Witch Hazel *Ms. Meany *Gossamer Voice Cast Original Current Voice Actors *Andrea Martin - Ms. Meany *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *Arte Johnson - Newt the Dog *Bernadette Peters - Rita the Cat *Bill Farmer - Goofy Goof, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Practical Pig *Billy West - Elmer Fudd, Woody Woodpecker, Wally Walrus, Tom Cat, Doctor Lorre and Gabby Gator *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig and Speedy Gonzales *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Brian George - Flintheart Glomgold *Clancy Brown - Butch Dog *Corey Burton - Dale and Ludwig Von Drake *Dee Bradley Baker - Honest John *Eddie Garvar - Blue Aardvark *Eric Bauza - Marvin the Martian *Frank Welker - The Road Runner, Thaddeus J. Plotz, Ralph the Guard, Gideon, Chilly Willy, Tom Cat, Runt the Dog, Chicken Boo, Gus Goose, Barnyard Dawg, Marc Anthony, K-9, Buttons and Flavio Hippo *Grey DeLisle - Petunia Pig, Mama Bear *Jason Marsden - Max Goof *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew and Droopy *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner and Walter Wolf *Jim Cummings - Taz, Peg Leg Pete, Cecil Turtle, Beaky Buzzard and the Big Bad Wolf *John Byner - Professor Dingledong *John DiMaggio - Junior Bear *John Kassir - Scrooge McDuck and Pete Puma *John O'Hurley - The Phantom Blot *Julie Brown - Minerva Mink *June Fonray - Granny, Witch Hazel and Magica de Spell *Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny *Kel Mitchell - Ant *Mark Hamill - Buzz Buzzard, Tweaky Da Lackey and the Badger *Maurice LaMarche - The Beagle Boys, Yosemite Sam, Mortimer Mouse, the Brain, Wile E. Coyote, Papa Bear *Nancy Cartwright - Mindy *Pat Musick - Fiddler Pig *Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner, Pinky and Doctor Otto Scratchansniff *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Fifer Pig and Webby Vanderquack *Sherri Stoner - Slappy Squirrel *Tara Strong - Skippy Squirrel and Pussyfoot *Terry McGovern - Launchpad McQuack *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Dot Warner, Chip, Hello Nurse, Penelope Pussycat and Marita Hippo *Wallace Shawn - Pink Panther, Inspector Willoughby, Butch Cat *Wendee Lee - Bentina Beakley Classic shorts crew *Hugh Harman *Rudolph Ising *Friz Freleng *Rollin Hamilton *Larry Martin *Frank Marsales *Norm Blackburn *Paul Smith *Bob Clampett *Chuck Jones *Carmen 'Max' Maxwell *Walter Lantz Shorts /Shorts Trivia *In this alternate universe, Walt Disney's shorts were distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures instead of Columbia Pictures, RKO Radio Pictures and Buena Vista Distribution (with the latter two distributing only Disney's films and featurettes). *Also, in this universe, the MGM cartoon characters like Tom and Jerry, Droopy, Barney Bear, the Pink Panther, the Ant and the Aardvark and The Inspector and the Universal cartoon characters like Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy and Andy Panda, are produced by Walt Disney Pictures for Warner Bros. instead, while MGM had helped with the Bosko color ones after his creators moved to MGM. *Here are some concept changes in this AU: **Donald Duck and Daffy Duck pairings instead of the Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck pairings in Chuck Jones-directed shorts. It could be more funny since Donald is more aggressive than Bugs, while some others like Honest John (from Pinocchio; who will to be a main character in the shorts) replaces Daffy in pairings with Bugs in non-Chuck Jones shorts. **The Tom and Jerry cartoons in this universe are labbed as Jerry Mouse instead, leaving out the mentioning of Tom completely since Tom is more of a arch-enemy. **The studio still used "screwball" Daffy Duck in this AU, while only Chuck Jones using his version of Daffy, with the screwball one being the more well-known version of Daffy. **Sylvester replaces Foghorn Leghorn as Barnyard Dawg's arch-enemy. **''The Bugs Bunny Show'' is named The Looney Tunes Show instead, with Mickey and Minnie replacing Bugs and Daffy in the opening song, while they appears with the characters who appear at the end of the song, with (in size order) Chip, Dale, Jerry, Droopy, Barnyard Dawg, Tom, Donald, Daisy, Honest John & Gideon, Spike and Goofy added. **Mickey and Minnie (replacing Hippety Hopper) meeting Sylvester in Robert McKimson-directed shorts. **Tom Cat replacing Butch Dog in pairings with Droopy. **Lola Bunny was created by Walt Disney during the production of Merrie Melodies. In this AU, she is more girly. She appears in this universe as a screwball character who calmly outwits her foes in the manner of fellow characters such as Bugs Bunny, Screwball Squirrel, Woody Woodpecker and Jerry Mouse. Unlike them, who retaliate against a foe only after repeated provocation, her comic aggression is often unprovoked, and in a number of Lola Bunny cartoons, her foes win in the end. ***Later, under influence from Friz Freleng and Robert McKimson, her personality was slighty changed to match Bugs, normally attacking only when she is provoked by her foe, permitting her to have more victories than defeats. **Each of the Warners have a arch-enemy. Dot has Ms. Meany, Wakko has Peg Leg Pete, and Yakko has Buzz Buzzard. *In this AU, Walt Disney never smoked, which he died in 1995, with Pocahontas being the last film to be produced by him before his death. Specials /Specials TV shows /TV shows Movies /Looney Tunes Presents Title Cards Gallery Opening Sin_título.png Sin_título2.png Category:Looney Tunes Category:Walt Disney Category:Alternate Reality Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:What If?